glee_the_next_directionfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodbye, Father
Goodbye, Father is the seventh episode of the first season of the fanfic Glee: The Next Direction. '''The episode was first published on the 28th of November, 2013 and was written by QuickForeverr. Marley gets the upsetting news that her estranged father has passed away. When she cancels the meetings for the week, the New Directions are confused, and call in her boyfriend, Jake Puckerman. Meanwhile, Kai puts his best efforts into helping Marley. Leah and Rocky take a break from their arguments. Writing for the episode began on the 24th of November, 2013, and was completed on the 28th of November. Songs Cast Main Cast *Sophia Davis created by '''Samcedesandklaineforever. *Ricardo Fernandez created by REBƎLReloaded. *Aidan McKensie created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Kyle Jackson created by BlaineGleek7. *Kai Johnson created by Samcedesandklaineforever. *Monica Parks created by RiseAgainsT. *Marley Rose created by Glee. *Natalie Simmons created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Leah Williamson created by QuickForeverr. Recurring Cast *Jake Puckerman created by Glee. *Diana Reyes created by Mrssimonanderson21. *Cody Ryanson created by Coleisawesome. *Jason Smith created by BlaineGleek7. *Lauren Swann created by Bartieandquick+6. *Amber Whitman created by Nonametothinkof. Episode Leah and Rocky have been in an argument over Aidan. After performing spectacularly at Invitationals, the New Directions are pumped for their upcoming Sectionals event. Meanwhile, Marley got a strange and mysterious call. That's what you've missed on Glee: The Next Direction! ---- Marley enters the Choir Room, and looks at the New Directions members. She manages a smile, before she crosses to the board. She picks up a marker, and she begins to write on the board. Afterwards, she takes a look at the words she has wrote, before turning and leaving. On the board, in clear letters are the words Cancelled for the week. ---- Marley walks through the halls, and Kai follows her, emerging from the Choir Room. I can't tell them, not right now, Marley narrates, as she makes her way to the exit of the school. I know they will want an explanation as to why it's cancelled for this week. I just can't. Lauren walks out of her office, as Marley passes it, and gives Marley a welcoming smile, which Marley replies to. Marley keeps walking through the halls, and exits the door. ---- Kai walks up to where Lauren is standing, watching Marley. "What's up with her?" Kai asks, startling Lauren. "Hasn't she told you?" Lauren asks, turning to look at Kai. "No?" Kai says, frowning. "She just came into the club today, and wrote on the board that it was cancelled. She didn't even say a word". "Well, I suppose it's got to her quite a bit," Lauren says, watching the exit where Marley disappeared. "Can you say what's wrong with her?" Kai asks, staring at Lauren intently. "It's not my place to say," Lauren says, turning to re-enter her office. "Please". "Something has happened in her life that has upset her dearly!" Lauren snaps, walking into her office, and slamming the door. ---- Kai walks back into a buzzing Choir Room, and as he enters, the room goes quiet, all eyes watching him. "Well? What happened?" an eager Monica asks. "She ran out of the school before I could even catch up!" Kai says, taking a seat. "So? No idea?" asks Kyle. Kai begins to speak, "A little. I spoke to the guidance counsellor who was the judge last week-" "Lauren," interrupts Jason. All eyes turn to him, and he says, quietly "Continue..." "Anyway," continues Kai, "she said something has happened to Marley recently!" "Do you have any ideas?" Sophia asks. "None," Kai says. "You know what we have to do?" Aidan asks the club. "No?" Kai asks, confused. "Call Jake," Aidan replies. "Get him to come here, and look after Marley until she's better". "That's an amazing idea!" Leah says, smiling at Aidan. "Beautiful!" Rocky says, also smiling. Aidan shakes his head before continuing. "He told us to call him if anything happened to her. I think this is one of those times". "I agree!" Natalie says, standing up. "It's just what we need to do to help out mentor out!" "Who has his number?" Amber asks. "Me!" says Aidan, Natalie and Jason in unison. "Isn't that a little creepy?" Diana asks. "Having a nineteen years old number?" "Not at all!" Cody replies. "It kind of is", agrees Kai. "Well, I'll call him tonight," Aidan says. "Meet here tomorrow?" Leah asks the group. "Same time?" "Why?" Amber says. "There's no point if we have no mentor!" "Well," Leah says. "Aidan will have worked his magic, and Jake will be on his way!" "I guess!" Rocky says. "Aidan will surely do well. He's brilliant at convincing people!" "Meeting adjourned!" calls Kai. ---- Aidan stands in his room, phone in hand. He skims through his notebook, looking for Jake's number. When he finds it, he quickly dials the number, and puts the phone to his ear. "Hello?" he hears Jake's voice say. "Jake!" Aidan says. "It's me, Aidan, one of the glee club members." "Oh! Hey Aidan!" Jake says. "So what do you need? Help scoring a girl?" "No..." Aidan says, looking confused. "Something is wrong with Marley". "What's happened?" Jake says, clearly worried. "We don't know. We hoped you would come to Lima and help her," Aidan says. "Sectionals is soon, and without her, we don't know what to do. Plus, it's terrible seeing her this way!" "I'm packing tonight. Hopefully, I'll be there by tomorrow!" says Jake, hanging up. ---- Aidan walks into the Choir Room the next day, and sees everyone is already there. When he makes a sound, everyone stops talking, and stares at him. "So..." Aidan says, standing behind the piano. "I called Jake, and he's on his way. He should be here by this afternoon!" "Thank you!" Kai says, clapping. The New Directions join in the applause. "All I did was call him..." Aidan says, blushing. "You're amazing!" Leah calls. ---- Marley is standing in her room, looking at pictures scattering her bed. A tear fills her eyes, when the doorbell rings. Marley closes her door as she leaves to answer the front door. When she opens it, she screams "JAKE!" The two share a quick hug, and Marley says "Come in!" As they sit in lounge room, Jake says "Marley. What's wrong?" Marley begins to break down in tears, and Jake quickly hugs her. Through tears, Marley stammers "H-h-he's gone... F-f-f-forever". "Who? Marley, who?" Jake asks, confused. "My dad. H-h-he's dead," Marley says, sobbing. ---- Jake walks through the halls of McKinley, and quickly sends a text to Aidan, Get the club to meet in the Choir Room. Five minutes. Jake stops at Lauren's office, and enters. "Jake!" she calls. "Hey!" Jake says, taking a seat in the office. "What are you doing back?" Lauren asks. "Marley's dad has passed away," Jake says. "I'm going to attend the funeral with her." "Aww! Poor girl," Lauren says, looking upset. "She sent me to ask you if you would join us at the funeral," Jake says. "You're her best friend, she needs you there". "Of course I'll attend!" Lauren says. "Give her my best wishes!" ---- Jake enters the Choir Room to a full audience. "Have you spoken to her?" Leah asks, standing up. "Yes," Jake says. "Well?" Kyle asks. "Her dad has passed away," Jake says. "So, I'm sorry guys, but I think the meetings are cancelled for the week". With this, Jake turns around, and exits the room. "That is so terrible!" Sophia says. "I know! We can't do without a week of practice!" Amber exclaims. All heads turn towards her, and give disapproving looks. "Amber!" Natalie says, a little bit too fiercely. "Sophia was talking about her father!" "Oh..." Amber says, looking embarrased. "We need to do something to show Marley that we're here for her!" Kai says, walking over to the white board. "Any suggestions?" The New Directions mutter among themselves for a moment, before Aidan speaks aloud. "Why don't we just sing a song to her? It's what this club is about, and it will show that we love her, and are here for her!" "Perfect!" exclaims Jason. "Brilliant!" Kai says. "We should get to work immediately!" ---- After the practice, Kai walks through the halls, and stops at his locker. Yeah, you might say that I've really thrown myself into this whole Marley situation, he narrates. I'm not too sure why I'm doing it, to be honest. I just feel like it's the right thing to do. She needs to know that they are people out there for her. People other than Jake, who lives on the other side of the country. Kai closes his locker, and continues his journey. I wish more people were there when I was diagnosed. I would have killed to know people were there for me. Especially since I didn't, and still don't, have a father figure. ---- Rocky walks down the hallways, craning his head, looking for Leah. When he spots her, he strides through the crowd, and stops in front of Leah. "What do you want?" Leah asks, stubbornly. "Look," Rocky says. "We are in a dispute, and our director is going through tough times. I just think that we should stop with this whole Aidan-thing. At least for a week. After that, we can go back to our bitchiness. Deal?" "Deal," Leah says, holding out her hand, which is shaken by Rocky. ---- Marley, Jake and Lauren stand side-by-side away from the church. "Are you ready?" Lauren asks. "I didn't really know him..." Marley says, a tearing coming to her eye. "But, I have to do something." "What?" Jake asks. "You'll see," Marley says, managing a smile. The three walk into the church. ---- "Oliver's daughter, Marley Rose, will now say a few words," the official says. Marley stands up from her seat, and makes her way to the podium. "Instead of saying what I would like to," Marley says, taking the microphone out of the stand, "I would like to sing." She takes a deep breath, and the band begins to play the music to I Miss You. Marley: You used to call me your angel Said I was sent straight down from heaven You'd hold me close in your arms I loved the way you felt so strong I never wanted you to leave I wanted you to stay here holding me I miss you I miss your smile And I still shed a tear Every once in a while And even though it's different now You're still here somehow My heart won't let you go And I need you to know I miss you, sha la la la la I miss you You used to call me your dreamer And now I'm living out my dream Oh how I wish you could see Everything that's happening for me I'm thinking back on the past It's true that time is flying by too fast I miss you I miss your smile And I still shed a tear Every once in a while And even though it's different now You're still here somehow My heart won't let you go And I need you to know I miss you, sha la la la la I miss you I know you're in a better place, yeah But I wish that I could see your face, oh I know you're where you need to be Even though it's not here with me I miss you I miss your smile And I still shed a tear Every once in a while And even though it's different now You're still here somehow My heart won't let you go And I need you to know I miss you, sha la la la la I miss you I miss you I miss your smile And I still shed a tear Every once in a while And even though it's different now You're still here somehow My heart won't let you go And I need you to know I miss you, sha la la la la I miss you After Marley finishes the song, the audience applauds in a respectful manner, and Marley takes her seat. As she sits down, Lauren hugs her, and Jake takes her hand in his. ---- The next day, Marley sits at the piano in the Choir Room, playing a few notes. She has put a picture of her father on the black lid, and stares at it for a few seconds, before she hears footsteps. She turns around, and sees Jake making his way to her. "I know you, Marley," he says. "That little song at the funeral. It wasn't enough for you to get passed this". "What do you mean?" Marley asks. "You know what I mean. It wasn't enough for you to be happy with what you've given him as a respectful goodbye," Jake says. "What do you propose?" Marley asks. "What's his favourite band?" Jake asks, standing up. "Westlife. That's easy," Marley says. "Where are you going?" "Sing with me," Jake says. The band walks in the room, and they play music to Too Hard To Say Goodbye. Marley: Everytime I close my eyes You're all that I can see I hold you in my heart And know you're watching over me Jake: Standing by your side It felt like I could fly If I could be half the man that you are in my eyes And I could face the darkest day And fight the tears inside I can't turn the page or hold back the time Marley: It's too hard to say goodbye It's too hard to say goodbye From you I learnt it all You would never let me fall Love won't come undone Between a father and his daughter Jake: Standing by your side Felt like I could fly If I could be half the man that you are in my eyes I would face the darkest day And fight the tears inside I can't turn the page or hold back the time Marley: It's too hard to say goodbye It's too hard to say goodbye There will come a day I'll have to walk alone And I'll have to make it on my own You thaught me all there is to know Dad I'll never let you go Jake: Standing by your side I felt like I could fly If I could be half the man that you are in my eyes I would face the darkest day Fight back the tears inside But I can't turn this page or hold back the time Marley: It's too hard to say goodbye It's too hard to say goodbye Just can't say goodbye At the end of the song, Marley hugs Jake, and whispers "Thank you". ---- The two leave the Choir Room, and Kai spots them. "MARLEY!" he calls out. Marley turns around, and spots Kai. "Hello..." she says, as Kai catches up to them. "Come with me to the auditorium," Kai says, eagerly. "Why?" Marley says. "It's a suprise!" Kai says, grabbing Marley's hand and pulling her with him. ---- As the three enter the auditorium, Kai hops onto the stage, while Marley and Jake take to the seats. "Marley," Natalie says. "We know what you've been going through, Jake told us". "So, we thought of ways we could tell you you're not alone!" Sophia says. "And we came up with the idea of a song," Leah says, smiling at Marley. "A song dedicated to you," finishes Rocky. "This is for you, Marley" Aidan says, and the music begins to play. The New Directions take their spots, and begin to sing Love You Forever. Kai: If ever you needed to talk You could talk to me Oh, could you talk to me? Leah: If ever you feel like you're lost You can count on me Sophia: Ill find you a way When the lights go out In the Universe Ill be next to you Ill be next to you Aidan: And I surrender myself To you Rocky with New Directions: Ill love you forever Ill like you for always For always Together well be Ill love you forever Ill like you for always For always Together well be Yeah Together well be Yeah Kai: If ever youre too sick to walk Id carry you And take care of you Leah: If ever you feel scared and alone Id hold you And Id just hold you Sophia: When the lights go out In the universe Ill be next to you Ill be next to you Rocky: And I surrender myself To you Aidan with New Directions: Ill love you forever Ill like you for always For always Together well be Ill love you forever Ill like you for always For always Together well be Kai: And when you get cold Just like you do Ill give you my coat Leah: Cause Im here for you And as we grow old I promise to love you with every breath That is true Sophia: When the lights go out In the universe Ill be next to you Youll be next to me Aidan and Rocky: And I surrender myself And I surrender myself Aidan and Rocky with New Directions: To you Ill love you forever Ill like you for always For always Together well be Ill love you forever Ill like you for always For always Together well be At the end of the performance, Marley runs up to the stage. She gives each member of the group a hug, and takes a seat again. "I love you guys. Never forget that". ---- In the Choir Room, Marley and Jake sit alone, holding hands. "I'm leaving in an hour, Marley. Remember that I love you, and that your dad loved you too!" "I'm going to miss you, Jake," Marley says. Jake stands up, and so does Marley. They share a kiss, before Jake walks out of the room, leaving Marley alone. ---- The scene changes into the auditorium, where Marley is standing on the stage, with the New Directions members standing around her. Music to Stay Strong begins, and Marley starts to sing. Marley: words have never hurt this much in my head i'm giving up now i know to never trust what my heart tells me to love I gave you my all, how is it my fault you left you knocked me down but i'm not giving up you tried to drown me but i'm coming up for air oh, you can rattle the cage but the animal stays Marley with New Directions: oh, i'll stay strong oh, i'll stay strong Marley: stronger than the wrong you made finding love inside the pain i'll forgive you everything and it's not because I'm weak I gave you my all no it's not my fault you left you knocked me down but i'm not giving up you tried to drown me but i'm coming up for air oh, you can rattle the cage but the animal stays Marley with New Directions: oh, i'll stay strong oh, i'll stay strong Marley: and even though i'm left alone and you cut me deep to the bone i'm still standing like i planned it you won't get the best of me i'm coming back, coming back you knocked me down but i'm not giving up you tried to drown me but i'm coming up for air oh, you can rattle the cage but the animal stays Marley with New Directions: oh, i'll stay strong oh, i'll stay strong Marley: you knocked me down but i'm not giving up you tried to drown me but i'm coming up for air oh, you can rattle the cage but the animal stays Marley with New Directions: oh, i'll stay strong oh, i'll stay strong oh, i'll stay strong oh, i'll stay strong After the song, Marley stares into the light shining upon the stage, and whispers, "I love you, father." THE END Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes